VACACIONES INESPERADAS
by Irethy
Summary: Una energia extraña y oscura rodea Tomoeda, Sakura deberá enfrentarse a ella pero es atacada por la espalda ¿Podrá sobrevivir? ¿Donde está Shaorán? SUBÍ LOS CAP. 3 5 22032002
1. Default Chapter

**__**

VACACIONES INESPERADAS

**__**

Capítulo 1

- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? ¡Si ni tan siquiera te puedes tener en pie!- Dijo una sombra masculina a otra femenina.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!

- ¡Le has atacado por la espalda!

- Ya tendría que saber que siempre tiene que estar atenta. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de mi ataque.- Dijo la sombra con desdén.

- ¡Maldito!

- Escuchad...- Dijo la sombra femenina.- Quiero que valláis a pedir ayuda y protejáis a mi familia.

- Pero... señora... nosotros no podemos...

- ¡Nunca antes os he dado una orden! ¡Cumplid esta!

- Pero...

- ¡Ni pero, ni nada! ¡Vamos!

- Sí.- Dijeron y se marcharon.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te vean morir?

- ¿En serio crees que moriré?

- Solo mírate... no puedes ni con tu alma.

- Dime que quieres, Brona.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? Voy a matarte para ser el hechicero más poderos del mundo.

- Pues siento decirte que yo no soy la única hechicera poderosa.- sonrió la sombra... hay dos más... y no te dejaran hacer lo que te plazca.

- ¡Mentira!- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía.

Ella estaba demasiado débil como para utilizar el escudo y esperó que el ataque le impactase. Justo en el momento en el que debía darle una gran luz la rodeó y dos segundos más tarde ella ya no estaba.

Brona miró con sorpresa donde antes había estado aquella jovencita y al asimilar que su presa había conseguido huir gritó:

- ¡MALDITA!

***************************************************************

Un hombre joven paseaba por los jardines de la casa, estaban llenos de árboles en flor... cerezos, ciruelos, melocotoneros, manzanos, perales, almendros... árboles que florecían en todas las épocas del año, todos florecidos en aquellos primeros días de primavera... La razón era muy sencilla, aunque para una persona normal algo increíble. Magia. Aquella casa estaba tan impregnada de magia que era posible hacer que todos los árboles que habían en el jardín floreciesen a la vez o diesen sus frutos todos al mismo tiempo.

Aquel hombre sonreía viendo las flores... en especial las de cerezo, siempre habían sido sus favoritas. Era un hombre alto, y de cabello largo negro-azulado. Sus ojos azules, rara vez podían verse bien ya que siempre parecían estar cerrados estaban enmarcados en unas gafas pequeñas y una sonrisa iluminaba siempre su rostro. ¿Cuantos años debía tener ese hombre? No más de veintisiete.

- ¿Que tanto observas, hermano?- Dijo una mujer de unos veinticinco años, muy parecida al hombre solo que sus ojos eran de una tonalidad casi violeta (y a ella sí se le podía ver el color)

- Las flores. Son hermosas ¿no te parece?

- Sí, lo son.- Su expresión se volvió un tanto más desconfiada.- ¿Qué planeas?

- ¡Vaya Riu! ¡Que desconfiada! ¿Por que crees que estoy planeando algo?

- Porque te conozco. Eres mayor que yo pero te comportas como un niño... eres tan infantil como mis propios hijos... ¡Y es esa actitud la que ha hecho que todavía no te hayas casado!

- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor otro de tus sermones no!

- Es cierto, no te voy a volver a hablar de matrimonio. Lo que te iba a decir es que siempre que vienes de visita acabas con una idea loca en mente. Y cuando regresas ya la has llevado a cabo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Le dijo con una sonrisa, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¡Lo sabes de sobra! ¡Las estúpidas apuestas con Mai y Pao! Lo entiendo de ellos... después de todo solo tienen siete años... ¿¡Pero tú!? ¡Buff! Hace dos veranos te retaron a que crearas cartas mágicas que fueran capaces de representar los cuatro elementos, y el verano pasado cuando regresaste las habías creado junto con otras seis: Vuelo, Salto, Bosque, Flor, Dulce y Canción; y ellos te retaron a crearles guardianes y este año regresas con un león alado: Kerberos y un ángel: Yue además de cinco cartas más: Luz, Oscuridad, Fuerza, Hielo y Nieve. ¿Que planeas esta vez?

- ¿Sabes? Todavía no lo había pensado pero... ¿Qué tal si creo diez cartas más?

- ¡Clow!

- Bueno... bueno... crearé solo siete.

- ¡ERES... ERES INCORREGIBLE!

- Ja, ja, ja.

Mientras fuera de aquella casa, dos niños de siete años, un niño y una niña, jugaban con un cachorro de león con ¿alas? Y un niño de aproximadamente diez años que también tenía alas, cerca de un río.

- Kerberos, Kerberos ¡A ver si me atrapas!- Dijo la pequeña.

- Sí, ¡Kerberos, Yue a ver si nos atrapaís!- Dijo el niño.- Pero no se vale usar las alas.

- Ya lo verás Mai, te pienso atrapar.- Dijo el cachorro.

- No te escaparás Pao.- Dijo el angelito.

Por todo el lugar se escuchaban las risas y gritos de los cuatro mientras corrían unos detrás de otros. Pero entonces los dos niños pararon y los seres mágicos los imitaron mirando los cuatro hacía el frente.

Enfrente de ellos una brillante luz cegadora hizo aparición, duró solo unos segundos, pero cuando se fue todavía necesitaron un par de minutos para recuperar la vista. Lo que vieron cuando la recuperaron les impresionó y sorprendió. Había una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años de largo cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y tez pálida, tirada en el suelo.

De un principio no se acercaron, pero pronto la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la prudencia y se aproximaron a ella. Al hacerlo se asustaron porque vieron que estaba muy malherida.

- ¡IRÉ A AVISAR AL AMO!- Dijo el cachorro y salió volando en dirección a la casa encontrando a su creador y a la hermana de este discutiendo o mejor dicho, la hermana de su señor riñéndolo.- ¡AMO! ¡AMO!

- ¿Que pasa Kerberos? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- De pronto... una luz.. y una chica... teníamos miedo... pero luego no... herida... no se sabe de donde... nos acercamos.

- Oye hermano, no entiendo nada.- Le susurró la mujer al hombre.

- Calma, calma. Explícamelo con calma.

- Estábamos jugando cerca del río y de pronto apareció una luz que nos hizo daño y no podíamos ver... y cuando ya pudimos había una chica tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Una chica?

- Sí, primero teníamos miedo y no nos acercamos, pero luego como no se movía y teníamos curiosidad nos acercamos y... ¡Está herida!

- ¿¡¡HERIDA!!?

- Sí, amo. He venido a buscarle.

- ¡Vamos!

El cachorro les guió hasta donde los niños y el angelito los esperaban con la chica. Nada más verla , se dieron cuenta que lo dicho por el leoncito era cierto, realmente estaba malherida y necesitaba atención médica. No se lo pensó dos veces la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la casa.

La llevaron hasta una habitación y comenzaron a revisarla. Tenía muchísimas heridas graves y cualquier persona entendida en magia podía darse cuenta que había sido atacada por un hechicero, y seguramente poderoso.

La mujer sacó a los niños, a su hermano y a los guardianes para poder cambiar a la chica, que llevaba un vestido extraño (una falda de color azul marino plisada que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul claro con un escudo en el bolsillo) en vez de llevar el típico traje chino femenino, y revisar un poco por encima sus heridas. Después de esto dejó entrar a los que estaban fuera para que su hermano pudiese aplicarle magia curativa.

- ¿Que crees que le debe haber pasado?- Dijo la mujer.

- No lo sé, pero debe haberla atacado alguien realmente poderoso. ¿Me pregunto quien será?

- ¿Ella o quien la atacó?

- Ella, ella...ya descubriremos quien la atacó.- Dijo girándose con una sonrisa en su cara, aunque su expresión cambió al ver las ropas de la chica.- ¿Y eso?

- Eran sus ropas. ¿No te habías fijado?

- Pues no...- Dijo cogiendo el uniforme.- Que ropas más extrañas.

Entonces un pequeño papel cayó de uno de los bolsillos y el pequeño Pao lo cogió. (O_O) Lo que vio fue un dibujo muy bien hecho (parecía que habían cortado un trozo de realidad) en el que había un chico de unos catorce años y la misma muchacha que habían recogido aparentando la misma edad, abrazados. Le dio la vuelta, había algo escrito pero no lo entendía.

- Tío Clow, tío Clow.

- ¿Que quieres, Pao?- Dijo este sin apartar la mirada de las ropas de la misteriosa muchacha.

- Mira, mira que dibujo más bien hecho. Parece real.

- A ver.- Dijo el hombre tomando el papel y viéndolo también con sorpresa.- Dudo mucho que esto sea un dibujo, Pao. yo diría que es otra cosa.

- Mira tío Clow, por detrás hay algo escrito.

- Déjame ver.- Giró el papel y vio una pequeña frase escrita en japonés y sonrió.- Bueno... al menos sabemos que no es china, sino japonesa.

- ¿Japonesa, hermano?- Dijo la mujer.

- Sí. Lee

- "S+S, siempre juntos". ¡Es verdad! ¡Es japonés! Pero... ¿S+S?

- Seguro que son las iniciales de ambos muchachos.

- Eso quiere decir que su nombre empieza por S

- Sí.

En ese momento, la joven hizo un gesto de dolor y pronunció una palabra con dificultad.

- Sha... Shao..rán.

- ¿Ha dicho Shaorán? ¡Pero si es un nombre chino!- Dijo la mujer.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Significa "pequeño lobo" ¿Y?- Respondió su hermano.

- Que si ella es japonesa. ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Cómo conoce ese nombre?- La mujer asintió.- Bueno se lo podrás preguntar cuando despierte... ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez sea su esposo.

- ¡CLOW! ¡ERES... ERES...!

- ¿Incorregible? ¿Insoportable? ¿Irresponsable?- Preguntó de forma burlona.

- ¡IDIOTA!

- No grites, Riu.- Dijo señalando a la muchacha.- Y mejor vámonos, debe descansar.

- Tío Clow.

- ¿Que quieres Mai?

- ¿Cuándo se despertará? ¿Luego?

- No Mai, tardará más. Tal vez no despierte en varios días.

- ¿Tanto? ¡Si que duerme!

- Debe recuperar fuerzas Mai, por eso tardará en despertar.- Dijo la mujer a su hija.

Ya habían salido todos de la habitación cuando Kerberos preguntó:

- Amo, ¿podría quedarme con ella y cuidarla?

- ¿Y eso por qué, Kerberos?

- Es que tengo la sensación de que... debo protegerla.

- ¿Protegerla? ¿A ella?

- Sí, amo. A mí también me pasa.- Le dijo Yue.

- Que extraño.- Murmuró.- Sí, podéis quedaos con ella.

Aquel día, la chica no despertó, ni tampoco al siguiente, ni al siguiente. No despertó ni en esa semana, sí tampoco en la siguiente. De forma que comenzó a preocupar a sus anfitriones. Ya debería haber despertado, y además cada día Clow aplicaba magia curativa para poder acelerar su recuperación.

- Que extraño.- Dijo un día después de aplicarle un poco de magia.

- ¿Que cosa, hermano?- Le respondió Riu.

- ya debería haber despertado... sus heridas eran graves pero... aún así, con mi magia al menos tendría que haber despertado hace casi tres días.

- Tal vez infravaloramos sus heridas. ¿No crees?

- Es la única explicación.

- ¿Que miras tanto?- Dijo Riu.

- Es muy bonita...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te estás interesando en alguien del sexo opuesto?

- No es eso.- Dijo con cierto enfado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que me recuerda algo... su físico, su presencia... su aura... no sé, es como si ya la hubiese visto.

- ¿La conoces?

- No. Pero tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes. Creo que en una visión.

- ¿Una visión?

- Sí... bueno... no me hagas mucho caso. Anda vamos que tu esposo nos espera.

Comenzaron a salir de la habitación, pero un leve ruido de movimiento los detuvo. Giraron hacía la muchacha y vieron que estaba despertando. Se acercaron a ella y vieron como poco a poco abría unos ojos color esmeralda. Ojos que dejaron ver su confusión, cuando débilmente preguntó.

- ¿Dón... dónde estoy?

- Con los vivos.- Respondió Clow.- Aunque por muy poco.

La muchacha parpadeó delatando su asombro al ver la persona que le había hablado, o mejor dicho que había escuchado, ya que su vista permanecía aun un tanto nublada y era incapaz de distinguir a la persona que tenía delante de ella... ¿o eran dos?

__

Nota Autora: Hola a todos!! Aquí va otro nuevo fic... espero que os guste y como en esta ocasión no tengo gran cosa que decir a todos vosotros solo os diré que si tenéis cualquier comentario, sugerencia (las agradecería muchísimo para este) o crítica enviádmelo a Khari18@hotmail.com o Mei_chan02@hotmail.com

Un besito muy grande para todos.

Khari


	2. 

**__**

Capitulo 2

- Pe... pero ¿¡CÓMO HE LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!?- Preguntó la joven casi a la nada ya que seguía sin poder distinguir las formas a su alrededor.

- Te encontramos cerca del río y te trajimos aquí.- Dijo la voz femenina.

- ¿Cerca del río?- Dijo ella sin entender.- Pero si yo no... ¿Acaso estoy muerta?

- No lo estás. Aunque por poco.- Le dijo la voz masculina.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Bueno... parece que sí eres japonesa.- Dijo la voz femenina.

Sakura parpadeó al poder distinguir al fin los contornos de todo aquello que la rodeaba. Vio quienes eran las personas que la habían atendido y pareció sorprendida al ver a aquella mujer.

- Déjame presentarme,- Dijo la mujer.- mi nombre es Riu Tsao y este es mi hermano Clow Reed

- En... encantada.

- Y dinos... Kinomoto.

- Oh por favor, llámenme Sakura.

- Bien... dinos Sakura. ¿Que te ha pasado?

- No sé, si debo.- Dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo... ¿Por qué no?- Dijo una sorprendida Riu.

- Es que... yo...

- Tu no eres de esta época ¿verdad?- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa.

- O_o – Sakura abrió muchísimo los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero dio una tímida sonrisa para afirmarlo.- No señor, no lo soy. Yo vengo de un futuro todavía... lejano.

- ¿Futuro? O_o- Dijo la mujer con sorpresa.

- Sí, es por eso que no sé si debo explicar que me ha pasado...

- Sakura... ¿De qué me conocías antes de hoy?

- Bueno... es que...

- Tienes algo que ver conmigo y mi magia ¿no es cierto?

- Yo...

- Venga... sin miedo.

- Sí, antes de morir, usted lo preparó todo para que yo encontrase sus cartas y a sus guardianes y me convirtiese en la Señora de ambos.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Cuando Kerberos y Yue me dijeron que tenían la sensación de que debían protegerte... lo sospeché. Además... tu cara y tu presencia... se me hacían conocidas. Tú eres la misma niña de mis visiones.

Sakura solo bajó la cabeza ante lo dicho por el amo Clow.

- Sakura... como ves no tienes nada que esconder. Anda, dinos que te ha pasado.- Dijo Clow y Sakura asintió.

- Hacía días que notábamos que estaba pasando algo una energía negativa...

(LO OCURRIDO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA)

- Estoy preocupada... desde hace algunos días que noto una energía muy negativa... ¿Qué creéis que puede ser?

- No lo sé, Sakura. Nunca antes había notado algo parecido.- Respondió Kero.

- Yo tampoco lo sé ama. Esto me confunde.

- ¿A ti que te parece Shaorán?

- Esto no me gusta nada... tengo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez no debería viajar a Hong Kong y quedarme contigo.

- No digas eso. Te han llamado porque es un asunto importante. No puedes faltar a esa reunión.

- Me sentiría más tranquilo si me acompañases.

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo no puedo ir. Recuerda que tanto mi padre como mi hermano llegan dentro de tres días y no me puedo marchar así. Agradezco mucho que también a mí me hayan invitado a la reunión, pero no puedo marcharme esta vez. A la próxima iré te lo prometo.

- Ya lo sé... pero no me convence.

- ¿A que hora sale mañana tu avión?

- A las doce del mediodía.

Varios días después Sakura salió del instituto y se dirigía hacía su casa, mirando embelesada una fotografía de hacía dos años, en la que estaba con Shaorán. Se la había hecho Tomoyo el mismo día que Shaorán había regresado de Hong Kong durante el descanso, en el mismo instituto. Ambos tenían una copia y ambos habían escrito lo mismo "S+S, siempre juntos". Estaba pasando justo por el parque cuando una bola de energía vino de no se sabía donde, golpeándola antes que pudiese esquivarla.

Quedó tirada en el suelo, aquel ataque había sido muy fuerte y le había provocado más de una docena de heridas graves. Se levantó para encarar a su atacante, un hombre de no más de veintitrés años, piel mortalmente pálida, pelo rojizo y ojos negros. Toda su presencia desprendía maldad.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quieres saberlo, Maestra?

- **"¿Maestra?"** ¡Dime quien eres!

- ¡¡Oh!! La Maestra de cartas quiere que le diga mi identidad. Dime, ¿eso de que te servirá? A donde te voy a enviar o necesitarás saber quien soy.- Dijo de forma burlona.- Pero mira, hoy estoy de buenas. Mi nombre es Brona.

- ¿Brona? Que...

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque ese tipo volvió al ataque lanzándole toda clase de hechizos, la gran mayoría oscuros y malignos. En condiciones normales, Sakura habría luchado con facilidad contra ellos, pero estaba herida, por el primer ataque que la había tomado por sorpresa y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para poder esquivarlas bien, por lo que la gran mayoría habían dado en el blanco.

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡AMA!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia, habían llegado con ella Kero y Yue que la defendieron de varios ataques, pero a la larga también ellos comenzaron a cansarse.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Si tan siquiera tienes fuerzas para tenerte en pie.- Le dijo Brona.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- Dijo Kero.

- ¡Le has atacado por la espalda!- Gritó Yue.

- Ya tendría que saber que siempre tiene que estar atenta. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de mi ataque.- Dijo Brona con desdén.

- ¡Maldito!- Exclamó Kero.

- Escuchad...- Dijo Sakura.- Quiero que vayáis a pedir ayuda y que protejáis a mi familia.

- Pero... señora... nosotros no podemos...- Dijo Yue.

- ¡Nunca antes os he dado una orden...! ¡Cumplid esta!

- Pero...

- ¡Ni pero ni nada! ¡Vamos!

- Sí. - Dijeron y se marcharon.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te vean morir?

- ¿En serio crees que moriré?

- Solo mírate... no puedes ni con tu alma.

- Dime que quieres Brona.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? Voy a matarte para ser el hechicero más poderoso del mundo.

- Pues siento decirte que no soy la única hechicera poderosa.- Sonrió.- Hay dos más y no te dejaran hacer lo que te plazca.

- ¡Mentira!- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía.

Sakura estaba demasiado débil como para utilizar el escudo y esperó que el ataque le impactase.

(VOLVIENDO A LA EXPLICACIÓN)

- ... y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que he despertado en esta habitación.

Clow estaba furioso por lo que había escuchado, y se paseaba por toda la habitación, al final se giró.

- ¿¡¡Te atacó por la espalda!!?

- Sí.

- ¿¡¡¡Pero que clase de hechicero haría algo así!!!?

- Cálmate hermano, por favor. Tranquila, aquí no te puede hacer nada... y puedes permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como desees.

- Muchas gracias señora... pero temo por mi familia y amigos... ellos no son hechiceros y... me preocupa que Brona intente atacarlos.

- ¿No les pediste a Kerberos y a Yue ayuda?- Dijo Clow un poco más calmado.

- Sí, y espero que hayan encontrado a tiempo a Shaorán y a Eriol. Ellos dos son los únicos que pueden hacerles frente.

- ¡Ah! Sí, es cierto.- Exclamó Riu.- si eres japonesa ¿cómo conoces a alguien chino? Porque Shaorán es un nombre chino.

- Bueno.. es que...- **^^**- Shaorán es... mi novio. Lo conocí de niña... cuando capturaba las cartas...- ****^^****- él vino desde China para lo mismo... con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos- ******^^******- y más tarde... pues...- **********^^**********.

A medida que Sakura hablaba su cara iba una tonalidad más roja (más o menos tomate muy maduro) y Clow lo miró divertido. Aunque realmente estaba enfadado ante lo que Sakura le había explicado, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla tan avergonzada, entonces algo le detuvo: **"espero que hayan encontrado a tiempo a Shaorán y a Eriol"**.

- **"Eriol. ¿Eriol? ¿Quién es Eriol?"**- Se preguntó el gran mago.- Sakura... ¿podrías decirme...?

- ¡Mamá, papá te...!- Dijo una niña entrando de golpe y viendo a la jovencita despierta.- ¡Se ha despertado! ¡Se ha despertado!- Gritó con júbilo.

- ¿?- Era la expresión de Sakura.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué...?

- Mai. Son demasiadas preguntas. Acaba de despertar.- Se giró a Sakura y sonrió.- Perdónala, esta es mi hija Mai.

- Hola.- Dijo la niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura.

- Sakura. Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Qué te ha...?

- Maaaiiiii.

- Vale, vale. Ya me callo. Tío Clow, Kerberos y Yue te buscan. ¿Los traigo?

- Sí, por favor.

- Muy bien.- Dijo la niña festivamente al salir.

- Kero y Yue.- ^^ Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Los quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Riu.

- Sí.

Notas Autora: Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... era un poco más lo que había pasado realmente... ya que en el primero en realidad son se decía quien era cada una de las sombras del principio... ¿Qué pasará mientras en el presente mientras Sakura está en el pasado? ¿Cómo habrá llegado a este tiempo? ¿Podrá volver al presente algún día?... 

Bueno para cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica... enviádmelo a Khari18@hotmail.com 

Un besito y hasta pronto.

Khari


	3. 

**__**

Capítulo 3

Sakura mantenía la mirada hacía el suelo... realmente no sabía que era lo que debía hacer... no tenía ni la más remota de idea de porqué había llegado al pasado... ella no había hecho absolutamente nada... solo perder la conciencia... entonces ¿qué era lo que había pasado? No lo comprendía. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Clow sonrió.

- ¡¡Oh...!! ¡¡Mis pequeños!!- Dijo Clow.- Kerberos, Yue... venid.

Sakura levantó la mirada instantáneamente al escuchar los nombres y al hacerlo se encontró con un par de pupilas doradas que la miraban con curiosidad. Era Kerberos, el leoncito.

- Hola.- Dijo el león.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura. ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy el gran Kerberos.- Sonrió orgulloso.

- **"A pesar de todos estos años... Kero no ha cambiado... en esta época es tan egocéntrico como en el presente"-** Pensó Sakura divertida mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita.- Encantada de conocerte, Ker... Kerberos.

- Yo soy Yue.- Dijo entonces otra voz y reparó en el pequeño angelito de unos diez años que sonreía al verla.

- Hola, Yue.

- Bueno...- Dijo Clow.- Yo te pensaba presentar a mis guardianes... pero veo que ellos han tomado la iniciativa.

- Sí, eso veo.- Respondió la muchacha.

- Eres muy bonita.- Dijo Kerberos.- ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?

- Tal vez me quede un tiempo. Primero tengo que curarme.

- Amo... dígale que se quede... me cae muy bien.

- Sí, amo, dígale que se quede.- Dijo Yue mientras la miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- O_O **"Yue..."**- Pensó Sakura muy sorprendida.

- Yo no puedo obligarla a que se quede.- Dijo el hombre.- Ella deberá decidir si se queda o si se marcha... pero recordad que debe tener una familia. Aunque por mi parte puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como gustes.

- Muchas gracias, es muy amable.

- Y ahora... todos fuera... hay que dejarla descansar.- Dijo Riu.

- Sí.- Dijeron todos.

Todos se marcharon de la habitación, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaría pasando en el presente... en su familia... sus amigos... Brona... en Shaorán. Y pensando en él se quedó profundamente dormida.

****************************

- ¡¡Chiquitín!!!- Gritó una de sus hermanas mientras se le subía encima.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio.

- No me pasa nada... ¡¡Y no me llames chiquitín!!

- Bueno... pues entonces me voy... pero recuerda que la reunión comenzará dentro de veinte minutos.

- Está bien... hasta luego.

Shaorán mira hacia el cielo y su mente comienza a volar hacía cierta jovencita de ojos verdes que ha dejado en Japón.

- Shaorán... ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dice otra voz a sus espaldas.- Y no me digas que nada.

- Estoy preocupado por ella, Mei. No debería haber venido, con esa energía maligna rondando por Tomoeda... temo por ella.

- No te preocupes... Sakura es muy fuerte.

- Lo sé... pero...

En ese momento... un enorme león dorado con alas aparece en el jardín atrayendo la atención de los dos muchachos instantáneamente sobre su persona.

- ¡MOCOSO! Te estaba buscando...- dijo el león recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Sakura... con esa energía rondando por la ciudad no deberías dejarla sola...

- Esa energía ya ha atacado. Por eso he venido... a pedir ayuda... Sakura me lo ha ordenado... y tú sabes que ella nunca me ha ordenado nada.

- O_O ¿Cómo está?.

- Cuando me fui estaba bastante malherida... no me quería ir... pero... Mira mocoso... Sakura es muy importante para mí... y no quiero que le suceda nada malo así que sube que nos vamos.

- Sí. Mei avisa a los demás de lo que a ocurrido.

- Está bien.

Y ambos salieron volando de esa casa, para dirigirse de nuevo a Tomoeda.

************************

En una gran casa londinense un joven de pelo negro azulado está hablando animadamente con una escandalosa mujer y un gato con alas de color negro. No hablan de nada en especial... solo están pasando el rato. De repente un majestuoso ángel plateado salió de la nada para aterrizar en el jardín.

- ¡¡¡CLOW!!!- Gritó nada más llegar.- ¿¡¡¡DONDE ESTÁS!!!?

- Yue...- Dijo la mujer que había ido a investigar al verlo.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

- ¿Dónde está tu amo? ¡¡Necesito verlo inmediatamente!!

- Estoy aquí Yue... ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy alterado y eso no es común en ti.- dijo el joven muchacho.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a Tomoeda inmediatamente.

- ¿Y por qué?- Preguntó el joven con una gran sonrisa.

- Sakura necesita tu ayuda... está en peligro de muerte.

- ¿Qué dices? Explícate Yue.- Dijo el joven perdiendo su sonrisa y su expresión tranquila de repente.

- Un tipo llamado Brona ha atacado a Sakura a traición... tiene un poder oscuro muy grande... y como Sakura estaba herida no ha podido defenderse bien... necesito que vengas conmigo.

- Rubi, Spinel... recuperad vuestras formas... nos vamos de inmediato a Tomoeda.- Dijo el joven.- **"Sakura... aguanta... llegaremos enseguida"**

**************************

Cuando Sakura se despertó notó algo pesado encima de su pecho... desconcertada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cachorro de un león con pupilas doradas que le miraba sonriente.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Gritó nada más abrir los ojos.- ¡¡No me asustes de esa manera!!

- ¿Te he asustado, Sakurita?

- Sí, me has asustado... No estoy acostumbrada a que un león me despierte por la mañana. **"Mas bien suele hacerlo un muñequito de peluche muy presumido... que me asusta igualmente" **

- Oye Sakurita... – Comenzó el león... pero no pudo continuar puesto que fue interrumpido por otra voz.

- Buenos días, Sakura... te traigo el desayuno... debes estar hambrienta.- Dijo Clow.

- Muchas gracias... señor Reed.

- ^^ - Entonces reparó en el león que no se había movido de encima de la chica... si bien ya no estaba en el pecho de esta sino en su falda.- Y tú... granujilla... ve al jardín a jugar con Yue y los demás.

- Pero...

- Vamos.

- Sí.

Ambos vieron salir al león y Clow le sonrió a Sakura a la vez que le preguntaba...

- Dime... ¿ha cambiado mucho tal y como es ahora a como es en tu tiempo?

- Pues la verdad es que a primera vista no.

- ¿En serio? Vaya...

- Además... también me despierta todas las mañanas, y de la misma forma que lo ha hecho hoy... y al igual que hoy me asusto todos los días.- rió la muchacha.

- Vaya... Por cierto... ¿Sabes ya el motivo por el cual has venido a parar a esta época?

- No, pero tal vez las cartas sí lo sepan. 

En ese momento... el juego de las cincuenta y tres cartas salió del bolsillo del uniforme de Sakura para quedarse levitando alrededor de su señora mientras Clow lo miraba admirado (después de todo él solo tiene unas cuantas, en ningún momento el juego completo).

- Por favor... ¿alguna de vosotras me podría explicar lo que ha sucedido?- Preguntó la joven.

Entonces una energía salió de dentro de una de las cartas y tomó la forma de la jovencita.

- Sakura... yo te lo puedo explicar si quieres.

- Adelante, Espejo.

- Verás... a nosotras no nos gustó nada que Brona te atacase de esa forma... y por eso pusimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en protegerte... cuando le pediste a los guardianes que fuesen en busca de ayuda y ese malvado hechicero te iba a atacar, Escudo nos avisó que estabas tan débil que ni tan siquiera la podrías utilizar para defenderte... y por eso... Regreso tomó la iniciativa de enviarte al pasado para que de esa forma... pudieses escapar de ese tipo... te recuperaras... y pudieses volver para encararle.

- Así, que esto es cosa de Regreso...- Dijo la chica.- Gracias Espejo.

- ¿Quieres alguna cosa? Nos encantaría hacer algo por ti.- Dijo la carta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esto.- Dijo la carta mientras dos más salían al exterior y comenzaban a hacer cosas.

- Pero... Flor... Dulce... ¿Qué estáis...? 

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir... porque Flor le puso al lado de la cama un gran ramo de rosas blancas combinado con flores de cerezo, al mismo tiempo que Dulce le dejaba encima de la bandeja del desayuno un trozo de un delicioso pastel, además de un flan y una gelatina.

- Gra... gracias.- Atinó a decir la muchacha.

Notas Autora: Hola a todos!! Os gusta?? Espero que sí, si tenéis cualquier comentario me lo enviais a Khari18@hotmail.com.

Un besito muy gordo.

Khari


	4. 

**__**

CAPITULO 4

Sakura iba mejorando poco a poco, día a día. Sus heridas eran graves y era por eso que tardaban tanto en cerrarse... pero no se aburría, los pequeños Pao y Mai estaban casi siempre con ella preguntándole cosas sobre el futuro o bien explicándole a ella cosas de ese tiempo.

Sakura... ¿Cómo es la vida para los hechiceros en tu tiempo?- Preguntó el pequeño Pao.

¿Qué quieres decir, Pao?

Bueno... es que aquí... en Asia pues podemos llevar una vida muy normal... pero mamá y tío Clow nos han explicado que en Europa nos persiguen para matarnos y que por eso el abuelo se vino a vivir a China.

Es cierto, todo eso que explicas Pao.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.- La caza de brujas europea y americana es bien conocida en nuestro tiempo y se conoce como una época oscura de nuestra historia... tanto para las personas con poderes, como para las que no los tienen.

¿Quieres decir que no debéis esconderos en tu época?- Preguntó Mai.

No he querido decir eso, pequeña Mai. Lo que he querido decir es que lo que tu hermano ha dicho es cierto. En mi época ya no se persiguen a los hechiceros... sencillamente porque no se cree que existan y eso nos da un poco de tranquilidad, pero no por eso debemos dejar de escondernos... pero lo hacemos para evitar el rechazo social y poder llevar una vida normal.- Sonrió ella.

¿Qué quieres decir con una vida normal?

Pues... por ejemplo la vida que yo llevo.- Le contestó.- Vivir en tranquilidad con mi familia... tener amigos sean hechiceros o no... ir al instituto... trabajar... ¿Lo entendéis?

¿Qué es un instituto?- preguntó Pao.

Es una escuela para chicos y chicas que ya no son niños.

Ahhh.- Decían ellos.

Todo esto era observado por Clow y su hermana, que sonreían ante la escena, ya que los mantenía tranquilos y de paso ellos dos también aprendían sobre el futuro que les esperaba.

Niños... ya está bien. ¿Qué no veis que la agotáis? Dejadla descansar y reponer fuerzas.- Decía Riu.

Si no me molestan señora.- Decía Sakura con una sonrisa mientras veía a los niños alejarse.

Necesitas tranquilidad y eso es algo que esos dos diablillos no te dejan tener.

En serio que no me molestan.

No pasa nada.- Intervino Clow.- Yue y Kerberos jugaran con ellos

^^

Muy pronto ya podrás levantarte.- Le dijo Clow.- Entonces ya podremos irnos.

¿Se irá?- Le preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Sí, Kerberos, Yue y yo volveremos a casa, a Japón.

Ohhh

Sakura... había pensado que vinieses conmigo.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad.- Si tú quieres... por supuesto.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, pensándolo. Ella estaba muy a gusto en aquella casa junto a los niños y su madre (al esposo todavía no tenía el gusto de conocerlo) pero no ignoraba lo útil que le sería el permanecer con Clow, además que también echaría de menos a sus queridos Kero y Yue.

Yo creo que deberías ir con él.- Dijo Riu.- Te será mucho más útil que yo. Podrás seguir tu tratamiento y además luego podrás entrenar para fortalecerte.

Es que..

No te preocupes por nada.- Sonrió al adivinar lo que pensaba.- yo lo comprendo. Además... que soy yo la que te aconseja que vayas.

^^ Gracias.

Unos días después, Sakura ya era capaz de levantarse e incluso había iniciado unos tímidos paseos por el hermoso jardín, vigilada de cerca por Clow y Yue. Fue entonces cuando decidieron regresar a Japón.

Te echaremos de menos.- T_T decía Mai.

Sí, nos gustaban tus historias- T_T añadió Pao.

Y yo también os echaré de menos. Sois dos niños encantadores.

Bueno...- Dijo Clow.- Nos veremos pronto.

Clow invocó a la carta vuelo para que se materializase en su auténtica forma, ayudo a subir a Sakura y tras acomodarse él, Kerberos y Yue, el ave remontó el vuelo rumbo a Japón.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura sonrió al ver la antigua Tomoeda, ampliándose al llegar a aquella casa en la que ella había estado un par de veces junto a Eriol y otra junto a la persona que le ayudaba a bajar en esos momentos.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación que ya conoces esta casa?

Tal vez porque la conozco.- Rió la muchacha.- He estado con anterioridad tres veces.

¿Tres?

Sí... tres. Dos en mi tiempo y otra... ^^

¿?

Clow condujo a su invitada hasta una habitación donde permanecería hasta que se hubiese recuperado completamente.

Los días iban pasando y poco a poco Sakura se recuperó de sus heridas, aunque todavía estaba muy débil su nivel mágico.

Sakura...- Le dijo Clow un día.

¿Sí?

Verás... me han invitado al Concilio de hechiceros que se celebra cada cuatro años... Será dentro de unas semanas y se celebrará aquí en Japón... Te digo esto por si deseas venir conmigo.

No deseo incomodar.

¡Venga Sakura! ¡Ven!- Decía Kero alegremente.

Sí, Sakura... ven con... nosotros. – Decía Yue muy sonrojado.

Pero...

Mira, incluso ellos te lo piden.

Muy bien, muy bien... iré.

¡¡¡¡BIEN!!!!- Gritaron ambos guardianes.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y sin darse cuenta pasaron las dos semanas y llegó la fecha de la reunión de hechiceros. Esta vez decidieron ir por el método habitual. Los guardianes, escondieron sus alas y Sakura utilizó un traje chino que le había proporcionada la señora Tsao (de esos que tienen unas mangas tan largas que tapan por completo las manos) Tardaron casi tres días en llegar hasta Kioto que era la actual capital de Japón en aquellos momentos, pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena... solo por ver a toda esa gran cantidad de hechiceros... que de forma muy "normal" (sus habituales trajes) se paseaban por la ciudad a la espera del inicio del concilio...Para Clow era divertido ver las reacciones de Sakura... era casi como ir con un niño muy pequeño que lo ve todo por primera vez.

¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡¡Clow Reed!! 

¡¡James Granger!!- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa.- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos... ehh, granuja!?

Ocho años. Ya pensaba que a esta reunión no ibas a asistir... como pasaste del último concilio.

No lo consideré interesante.- Dijo el aludido.

Detrás de ambos hechiceros, Sakura y ambos guardianes se habían quedado completamente desconcertados... ninguno de ellos conocía a ese tal James Granger... pero desde luego, Clow parecía tenerle mucha confianza. 

Era un hombre de cómo mucho treinta años... tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos de un profundo color negro. Su cara pálida estaba enmarcada con una encantadora sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Dijo James divertido viendo a Sakura.- Veo que al fin te cazaron, viejo amigo.

¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido Clow.- ¿A qué te refieres?

A esa linda señorita... ¡¡por fin te has comprometido!! ¡¡No tienes mal gusto, no señor!! ¡¡Es una muchachita preciosa!!

¿¡¡Pero que dices!!?- Se asombro el hechicero mientras Sakura se ruborizaba visiblemente.- ¡¡Investiga un poco antes de hablar, James!! ¡¡Has metido la pata hasta el fondo!!

¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó divertido.

Siento defraudarle, señor. Pero yo solamente soy una invitada del señor Reed.- Dijo Sakura todavía muy roja.

¿_?- Fue más o menos la expresión del otro hechicero.

Sakura no es mi prometida, cabeza de chorlito. Es una muchacha que he acogido en mi casa mientras se recupera de un percance que tuvo.- Dijo a modo de "es elemental".

Si no le molesta señor Reed, yo mejor regreso al hostal.- Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

¿Ya sabrás llegar tú sola?

No se preocupe... creo que podré hacerlo.

Yue y Kerberos... acompañadla.

Sakura y ambos guardianes se marcharon por las calles, mientras Clow regañaba a su amigo asegurándole que entre él y Sakura no había nada más que una relación fraternal, ya que en cierta forma se sentía su padre.

Además...- Dijo a modo de conclusión.- Ella ya está comprometida.

El otro hechicero, tenía mucha curiosidad por la muchacha... pero cualquiera hacía enfadar a Clow... así que prefirió dejar el tema aparte... y hablar del Concilio que comenzaría al próximo día.

Al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana comenzó el Concilio donde Clow acudió junto con Sakura, después de todo ella también era una hechicera y poderosa, aunque no fuera de esa época (^^UUU) Se reunieron en un edificio que en apariencia era bastante normalito y pequeño... al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a Sakura a primera vista, aunque pronto pudo notar que de normal no tenía absolutamente nada... de él emanaba grandes cantidades de poderes mágicos... y no eran por los hechiceros que allí se concentraban.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vio fue un recibidor realmente lujoso... le recordaba el de la casa de su amiga Tomoyo, era de una piedra blanca muy brillante, y el suelo estaba tan pulido, que incluso se reflejaba ella misma. Los guiaron por pasillos decorados con elegantes tapices y hermosos cuadros... hasta una sala de forma circular con varias sillas formando un semicírculo donde en el centro de este se erigía una gran silla de madera de roble... donde ella supuso que se sentaba el jefe del Concilio... además pudo ver que si se salía por una pequeña puerta lateral había un hermoso jardín.

Clow la guió hasta las primeras filas y la hizo sentarse a su derecha mientras sus dos guardianes se situaban a sus espaldas a ambos lados de ellos... aunque si bien hubo una pequeña disputa sobre quien se ponía a la derecha de Sakura, en la cual ganó Kero, y poco a poco vieron como la sala se fue llenando. Muchos murmuraron al ver a Sakura a la derecha de Clow... seguramente pensaban lo mismo que pensó James Granger, y creían que ella era su prometida.

Hola Sakura.- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

¿Ehh?- Sakura se giró para ver a la hermana de Clow junto con un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos rojizos muy serio.- ¡Señora Tsao!

Riu... ya creí que no llegabas...- Dijo Clow.- Hola Hiao.

^^ Solo nos demoramos un poco a causa de los niños... no querían quedarse en el jardín.- Sonrió Riu.- Sakura... creo que no conoces a mi esposo. 

No... no tenía el gusto de conocerle.- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y hacía una ligera reverencia al señor Tsao.

El gusto es mío, joven hechicera... mi esposa me ha hablado muchísimo de usted.- Repuso el hombre al mismo tiempo que también hacía una leve inclinación.

En ese momento llegó un hombre anciano y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras se ponían de pie ante su llegada. Sakura dedujo que debía ser el jefe del Concilio.

Seáis bienvenidos al vigésimo cuarto Concilio de hechiceros. Es una grata alegría el veros aquí... incluyendo a aquellos que no vinieron al último.- Aquí echó una mirada divertida a Clow que solamente sonrió.


	5. 

**__**

Capítulo 5

Todos miraron a Clow y Sakura cuando junto con los guardianes salieron al jardín, y se encontraban con Mai y Tao que prácticamente le saltaron encima a Sakura, recordándole a esta mucho las hermanas de Shaorán. Mientras jugaba con los pequeños durante el pequeño descanso de la primera sesión, no pudo evitar el recordar lo que había sucedido allí dentro.

**Flashback**

Ante las palabras del Jefe del Concilio, todos miraron a Clow con una sonrisa burlona, era tan claro que se refería a él...

- Clow... ¿Podemos saber el motivo de tu ausencia hace cuatro años en la reunión de París?- Preguntó el anciano divertido.

- Lamento mucho mi ausencia en el último Concilio, Xung... pero además de que no lo consideré muy interesante... estaba en mitad de la realización de un hechizo bastante complicado.

- Bueno...- Dijo en un suspiro.- A ti nunca te han parecido muy interesantes nuestras reuniones, así que tomaré como que el hechizo era realmente complicado y agotador. Así que quedas disculpado por tu ausencia.- Entonces miró a Sakura que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que todos la observaban.- Veo que has venido acompañado en esta ocasión. ¿Podemos saber quien es la joven que te acompaña?

- Por supuesto, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, una hechicera japonesa.

- ¿No tienes nada más que decir sobre ella?

- No por ahora. Cuando sea nuestro turno hablaré más extensamente.

**Fin Flashback**

Sakura suspiró, mientras los niños la miraban con gran alegría y los adultos con atención. Clow se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te ha molestado lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro?

- No.- Sonrió ella.- Solo me ha puesto un poquito nerviosa.

- Si tú quieres, no tienes que explicar nada sobre ti. Hablaré sobre las cartas, Kerberos y Yue. Nada más.

- No se preocupe. Usted haga lo que crea conveniente, no quiero ponerle en un compromiso.

- No es ningún compromiso, es tu intimidad.

- En serio, no se preocupe... Realmente no me importa.

En ese momento se escuchó por todo el jardín una pequeña campana que daba por terminado el descanso, y todos regresaron dentro y ocuparon sus puestos igual que antes salvo que esta vez fue Yue quien se situó al lado de Sakura.

- Que de comienzo la segunda parte del esta primera sesión.- Dijo el anciano Xung.

Al igual que antes del descanso, los diferentes miembros fueron levantándose y hablando sobre situaciones vividas, dudas y consejos. De esta forma llegó la noche y todos se retiraron hacía los diferentes lugares en los que residían durante la estancia en la ciudad.

- ¡Sakura!- Gritó Pai al volverla a ver.- ¿Verdad que estáis en le mismo hostal que nosotros? ¿Verdad?

- Sí, Pao. Lo estamos.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Bien! ¿¡Nos contarás una de tus historias!? ¿¡¡Lo harás!!?- Preguntó Mai.

- Claro... Os contaré la historia de Vacío y Esperanza.

- ¡Bien!

- Pero debéis portaros bien... ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!

Cuando llegaron al hostal, Sakura subió a la habitación de los pequeños ya que hicieron un auténtico berrinche de no irse a dormir hasta que les explicara la historia prometida. Así que les ayudó a prepararse para irse a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Ahora la historia!

- Sí, sí... tranquilos. No se me ha olvidado, aunque no sé si os la merecéis.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Mai.

- Por el berrinche de antes... os dije que debíais portaros bien.

- No lo volveremos a hacer... pero cuéntanosla.- Dijo Pao.

- De acuerdo... muy bien. Esto sucedió cuando yo tenía doce años, ya hacía más de un año que me había convertido en la Señora de las Cartas y cuatro meses desde que terminé de transformar las cartas de vuestro tío, en mis propias cartas.

- ¡Las cartas Sakura!

- Sí. Shaorán había vuelto a Hong Kong poco después de aquello, revelándome que me amaba, peor yo había quedado tan confundida que no había sabido entender que le correspondía hasta que se iba. En aquellos entonces era verano, y yo estaba de vacaciones, peor como se acercaba el festival de Nadeshiko, nuestra escuela preparaba una obra de teatro que era escenificada por nuestra clase.

- ¿Tú participabas?- Preguntó Pao.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué papel hacías?- Quiso saber Mai.

- Yo era la princesa.

- *_* (Expresión de Mai)

- -_-UUU (Expresión de Pao al ver a su hermana)

- Un día, cuando salíamos del ensayo, mi amiga Tomoyo y yo fuimos a un parque de atracciones que estaban construyendo... allí noté algo y salí corriendo a su encuentro y entonces, choqué contra alguien...

- ¿Contra quien?- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Contra Shaorán.

Sakura continuó narrándoles una de sus vivencias contra la carta Vacío hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, para luego irse ella también a dormir. Al día siguiente había también sesión en el Concilio y además era el turno de Clow, necesitaba estar descansada para todo aquello que le esperaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó tuvo la extraña sensación de que le iba a pasar algo que la iba a hacer muy feliz, se visitó con otro traje chino que le había proporcionado la hermana de Clow (también de mangas muuuy largas), y aunque no supo bien el motivo, guardó su uniforme del instituto en un pequeño paquete y se lo llevó junto con ella.

Al igual que el día anterior, cuando llegaron y se sentaron todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE todos se les quedaron mirando, poniendo a la muchacha de los nervios.

- Bien, Clow. Es tu turno.- Dijo Xung.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al centro junto con Kerberos y Yue.- Bien, hace cuatro años comencé a utilizar un conjuro complicado. Mi objetivo final era el de crear unas cartas mágicas que representaran a los elementos, aunque después de aquello decidí continuar creando más... llevo por el momento veinticinco y tengo la idea de llegar hasta cincuenta y dos...- Como se levantaron murmullos de asombro, decidió hacer una pequeña pausa antes de lanzar la bomba.- Además, también les he creado dos guardianes. Kerberos y Yue. El Sol y la Luna.- Dijo señalándolos.- Ellos rigen a parte de mis cartas. Kerberos domina a la Tierra y a las Llamas y Yue al Viento y al Agua.

- ¿¡Sabes siquiera lo que estás diciendo, Clow!?- Dijo entonces alguien de entre la gente que había.- ¡Es imposible!

- Bueno... yo digo lo que he hecho y tú mismo lo has visto Pierre. No he inventado nada...

Se levantó otra vez murmullos de asombro y admiración. Es que, lo que Clow decía era algo que hasta entonces nadie había logrado. Aunque bueno... todos sabían que Clow tenía un poder privilegiado.

- Bien, Clow. Ya nos has explicado tus estudios y progresos de estos últimos cuatro años.- Dijo Xung.- Ahora nos gustaría saber quien la muchacha.

- ¿Puedes acercarte?- Le dijo Clow a Sakura. Una vez estuvo a su lado prosiguió.- Como ya dije ayer, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y es una hechicera japonesa.

- Sí, eso ya nos lo dijiste ayer.- Dijo alguien ansioso.- pero ¿Qué relación tiene ella contigo?

- Es mi invitada y por el momento, mi protegida. Al menos hasta que esté completamente recuperada.- Dijo dejando a todos (excepto quienes ya la conocían) con un gran interrogante sobre sus cabezas.- La señorita Kinomoto...

- Sakura.- Le cortó ella.

- ^^, Sakura... llegó hace algunos meses hasta cerca de la casa de mi hermana muy malherida, fue encontrada por mis guardianes y sobrinos y la atendimos, a pesar de no saber quien era en aquellos momentos. Cuando al fin recuperó el conocimiento nos explicó que había sido atacada a traición por un hechicero llamado Brona y que hubiera muerto si no hubiese sido porque su propio poder reaccionó para salvarla.- Se levantaron murmullos de indignación por toda la sala.- Por eso digo que es mi protegida.

- Pero Clow,- Dijo Xung.- No existe nadie llamado Brona.

- Tal vez no exista en estos momentos, pero existirá.- Hizo otra pausa y se volvieron a ver los mismos interrogantes de antes.- Porque Sakura no es de este tiempo. Sakura viene un futuro bastante lejano por ahora. Es más, ella es mi sucesora.- Rió.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, era como si todas las personas de ese lugar se hubieran quedado mudas, al mismo tiempo que tenían los ojos como platos.

- Clow, estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

- No, no lo está.- Dijo Sakura.- Yo procedo del año 2.002, nací en el año 1987, y todo lo que el señor Reed ha explicado es cierto. Fui atacada en mi época, por un hechicero cuyo objetivo era matarme para según él poder hacer del mundo lo que quisiera... Lo cual no lo comprendo porque yo no soy muy poderosa. Cuando Brona ya estaba por darme el golpe de gracia, mi propio poder reaccionó trayéndome hasta este tiempo, donde el señor Reed y su hermana la señora Tsao me encontraron y atendieron mis heridas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Pregunto Xung.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, hasta que recupere la totalidad de mi poder. Aunque mis heridas se han cerrado completamente todavía estoy débil y si regresara ahora mismo, Brona me mataría sin piedad alguna.

Todos las personas murmuraban con una mezcla entre indignación y excitación, no comprendían como un hechicero podía hacer lo que le habían hecho a esa muchachita, y a su vez ya se les había olvidado el que antes pensaban que Sakura era la prometida de Clow.

Estaban por volver a sus asientos cuando una fuerte energía en el jardín les hizo girarse a todos los presentes, aunque en sus rostros se reflejó la preocupación al ver que en los ojos de Sakura aparecía una chispa de reconocimiento, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos formaron una defensa cerrada ante la muchacha a la vez que comenzaban a avanzar hacía el jardín.

Cuando llegaron vieron a dos jóvenes y cuatro seres alados... dos de ellos felinos. El primer muchacho debía tener dieciséis años, de pelo y ojos marrones, llevaba un traje chino de color verde, el otro, también de dieciséis años, tenía el pelo negro azulado y los ojos azules, además llevaba gafas. Él vestía con unos simples pantalones y una camisa. Cuando Sakura llegó al jardín y vio al joven del traje chino, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡SHAORÁN!!!- Gritó a la vez que salía corriendo al encuentro del muchacho y se lanzaba a sus brazos.- ¡¡SHAORÁN, ESTÁS AQUÍ!!

- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!- dijo él a la vez que la abrazaba. - ¡¡DIOS, GRACIAS QUE ESTÁS BIEN!! ¡¡CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO!!

El muchacho la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera que nada les separara, y entonces muy lentamente comenzó a bajar su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, y los besaba con casi desesperación.

Todos los hechiceros del Concilio veían la escena entre confundidos, sorprendidos y cohibidos, mientras que el otro muchacho y tres de las criaturas aladas sonreían y la cuarta intentaba matar al muchacho por besarla.

- ¡Hum! ¡Hum! Chicos... os recuerdo que no estáis solos.- Dijo el muchacho a los otros dos, a lo que estos reaccionaron separándose con rapidez.- Ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Eriol!- Dijo Sakura muy contenta.- ¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte!

- Y yo de verte a ti, Sakura... me alegro de que estés bien. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti, ¿qué pasó?

- Bueno... pues....

Sakura no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, porque en ese mismo momento una gran cantidad de energía se dejó notar en la zona, a la vez que grandes corrientes de aire se formaban por todas partes, todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos porque el viento levantaba mucho polvo y tierra y les dañaba a todos la vista. Una vez todo se calmó y pudieron volver a abrir los ojos, delante de ellos estaba un hombre todo vestido de negro... Brona.


	6. 

CAPITULO 6

Todos permanecieron silenciosos ante el recién llegado, prácticamente nadie sabía quien era, solo Sakura y sus guardianes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, y en el caso de Kero y Yue también adoptaron una actitud defensiva hacía Sakura.

- Por fin te encuentra maestra... te he buscado por todas partes.- Dijo Brona.

- ¿A sí?- Dijo Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque se la veía visiblemente nerviosa.- Bueno, pues ya me has encontrado... aunque me extraña que lo hayas logrado, vaya... se ve que tienes más inteligencia de lo que pensé.

- Eres muy graciosa, maestra, pero la verdad es que debo darle las gracias a tus amiguitos... ellos me han guiado hasta ti, sin darse cuenta claro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Creo que ya te lo dije ¿no? Deseo derrotarte para demostrar a todos que soy el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, y tu mera existencia me lo impide. 

- ¿Yo? Si solo soy una simple hechicera japonesa.- Dijo Sakura mientras disimuladamente comenzaba a concentrar poder.

- ¿Una simple hechicera japonesa? ¿¡Una simple hechicera japonesa!? ¡JA! Eso no se lo cree nadie... con todo el círculo de magos hablando de ti como si fueras algún tipo de fenómeno. Que si la maestra Sakura ha hecho esto, que si nivel de magia a alcanzado lo otro, que si ha creado esto otro... solo se oye tu maldito nombre... ¡¡Demostraré a todo el mundo que tú no eres absolutamente nada, tan solo una estúpida niña mimada!!

Mientras Sakura y Brona hablaban, todos los hechiceros comprendieron que era este el tipo que había herido a Sakura en su tiempo, y comenzaron a adoptar aptitudes beligerantes, a la vez que Eriol junto con sus guardianes y Shaorán adoptaban posiciones de combate.

- Me das pena, Brona.- Dijo Sakura.- Me llamas niña mimada, cuando eres tú el mimado que no soporta que hablen de los demás... Yo no soy nada más que una hechicera, una hechicera que se esfuerza por superarse día a día y que no se mete con nada ni con nadie, que vive y deja vivir... No te he hecho nada Brona, en cambio tú me atacaste a traición, por la espaldas e intentaste matarme, pero mira, no quiero luchar contra ti. Regresa a tu casa y déjame tranquila, y yo no te denunciaré ante el Concilio.

- Ohhh, la misericordiosa Sakura Kinomoto, la que nunca es capaz de enfadarse, la que nunca haría daño a nadie... ¡Mentira! ¡Déjate de tonterías y lucha!

Brona comenzó a invocar grandes bolas de energía que se dirigieron a la muchacha, las cuales esquivo con simples y gráciles saltos. Ni tan siquiera había invocado su báculo, sencillamente esquivaba los ataques de su oponente, aunque eso cambió cuando Brona comenzó a utilizar varios hechizos oscuros con el objetivo de matarla, en ese momento, Sakura tuvo que invocarlo para llamar a la carta Escudo.

- ¿Te dignas ahora a luchar conmigo, Sakura?- Dijo él.

- Yo no deseo luchar, Brona, pero si no me dejas más opción lucharé.

Todos los demás se dispusieron a ir en ayuda de Sakura pero esta los paró con un leve gesto, ella sería quien lucharía con él. Sabía que sería fácil, después de todo ya no estaba herida y aunque su nivel de magia no era el 100% había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.

- Fuego... necesito que me ayudes, rodea a Brona y logra que no pueda moverse.- Dijo Sakura.

La carta hizo exactamente lo que su dueña le había ordenado, se dirigió hacía el hechicero que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando un gran ataque hacía la muchacha y comenzó a crear una prisión para él, cuando este quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, la carta había formado una pared infranqueable a su alrededor. De nada sirvieron los intentos por destruirla.

- No lo intentes siquiera Brona, por mucho que quieras no podrás romper esa pared. ¿Por qué no te rindes?- Le dijo Sakura con amabilidad.- Si lo haces, testificaré a tu favor en el Concilio.

- ¡No necesito tu misericordia!- Dijo el hechicero con rabia.

- Sabes que pueden condenarte a muerte.- Se preocupó.

- Lo condenarán.- Afirmó Shaorán.- Esto no solo te lo ha hecho a ti, Sakura. Ese fue el motivo de la reunión a la que debía asistir, y a la cual, al final falté.- Dijo Shaorán con una pequeña gotita.- El Concilio lo busca porque también había atacado a Xun Hen y Lit Ma Shen, y a ambos bajo la misma excusa que a ti, el demostrar que era el mejor, casi los mata a los dos, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de un tercero, ahora mismo ambos estarían muertos.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

- Sí, Sakura.- Dijo Eriol.- También ha atacado a varios hechiceros occidentales, también en Inglaterra está buscado. Atacó a dos jóvenes hechiceros en aprendizaje porque según él le insultaron, pero lo único que dijeron fue... ¿qué fue?... ¡A sí! Lo único que le dijeron fue que tal vez debía mejorar un poco su hechizo de fuego ya que era un poco débil. También a ambos los atacó y por poco los mata.

- Así pues, no puedo hacer nada por ti, Brona.- Dijo con tristeza.

Los hechiceros del Concilio que habían estado observando todo lo acontecido, se hicieron cargo de Brona. Le lanzaron un hechizo para que no pudiera utilizar su magia y lo llevaron a la prisión de la sede, después de aquello invitaron a Sakura y los demás a permanecer y participar en aquel Concilio.

- Ya que habéis hecho un viaje tan largo deberíais descansar ¿no os parece?

- Pero mi familia tiene que estar preocupada.- Dijo Sakura pensativa.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Sakurita, ya Tomoyo pensó en eso. Les ha dicho a tu padre y a tu hermano que has viajado a Hong Kong con el mocoso.- Dijo Kero.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡A quien llamas mocoso!?- Saltó Shaorán.

- A ti, por supuesto.- Dijo Kero como si tal cosa.

- ¿¡Pero como te atreves peluche!?

- Por favor, no comencéis.- Dijo Sakura mientras tanto a ella como a todo los demás le surgía una pequeña gotita (incluido Yue) y a Eriol le parecía una escena muy divertida.

- Bueno...- Cortó Clow, al cual también la escena le parecía divertida.- pues ya que os quedaréis aquí unos cuantos días más, podéis alojaros conmigo, tú Sakura puedes seguir utilizando tu habitación.

- Es muy amable, señor Clow.

Unos cuantos días después, Sakura y sus compañeros volvieron al presente, donde les esperaba su familia y su vida normal. Nada más llegar, se encontraron con una delegación oficial del Concilio que les estaba esperando con el propósito de llevarse a Brona (que seguía bajo el hechizo que le habían puesto en el pasado) para que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más.

FIN


	7. 

CAPITULO 6

Todos permanecieron silenciosos ante el recién llegado, prácticamente nadie sabía quien era, solo Sakura y sus guardianes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, y en el caso de Kero y Yue también adoptaron una actitud defensiva hacía Sakura.

- Por fin te encuentra maestra... te he buscado por todas partes.- Dijo Brona.

- ¿A sí?- Dijo Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque se la veía visiblemente nerviosa.- Bueno, pues ya me has encontrado... aunque me extraña que lo hayas logrado, vaya... se ve que tienes más inteligencia de lo que pensé.

- Eres muy graciosa, maestra, pero la verdad es que debo darle las gracias a tus amiguitos... ellos me han guiado hasta ti, sin darse cuenta claro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Creo que ya te lo dije ¿no? Deseo derrotarte para demostrar a todos que soy el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, y tu mera existencia me lo impide. 

- ¿Yo? Si solo soy una simple hechicera japonesa.- Dijo Sakura mientras disimuladamente comenzaba a concentrar poder.

- ¿Una simple hechicera japonesa? ¿¡Una simple hechicera japonesa!? ¡JA! Eso no se lo cree nadie... con todo el círculo de magos hablando de ti como si fueras algún tipo de fenómeno. Que si la maestra Sakura ha hecho esto, que si nivel de magia a alcanzado lo otro, que si ha creado esto otro... solo se oye tu maldito nombre... ¡¡Demostraré a todo el mundo que tú no eres absolutamente nada, tan solo una estúpida niña mimada!!

Mientras Sakura y Brona hablaban, todos los hechiceros comprendieron que era este el tipo que había herido a Sakura en su tiempo, y comenzaron a adoptar aptitudes beligerantes, a la vez que Eriol junto con sus guardianes y Shaorán adoptaban posiciones de combate.

- Me das pena, Brona.- Dijo Sakura.- Me llamas niña mimada, cuando eres tú el mimado que no soporta que hablen de los demás... Yo no soy nada más que una hechicera, una hechicera que se esfuerza por superarse día a día y que no se mete con nada ni con nadie, que vive y deja vivir... No te he hecho nada Brona, en cambio tú me atacaste a traición, por la espaldas e intentaste matarme, pero mira, no quiero luchar contra ti. Regresa a tu casa y déjame tranquila, y yo no te denunciaré ante el Concilio.

- Ohhh, la misericordiosa Sakura Kinomoto, la que nunca es capaz de enfadarse, la que nunca haría daño a nadie... ¡Mentira! ¡Déjate de tonterías y lucha!

Brona comenzó a invocar grandes bolas de energía que se dirigieron a la muchacha, las cuales esquivo con simples y gráciles saltos. Ni tan siquiera había invocado su báculo, sencillamente esquivaba los ataques de su oponente, aunque eso cambió cuando Brona comenzó a utilizar varios hechizos oscuros con el objetivo de matarla, en ese momento, Sakura tuvo que invocarlo para llamar a la carta Escudo.

- ¿Te dignas ahora a luchar conmigo, Sakura?- Dijo él.

- Yo no deseo luchar, Brona, pero si no me dejas más opción lucharé.

Todos los demás se dispusieron a ir en ayuda de Sakura pero esta los paró con un leve gesto, ella sería quien lucharía con él. Sabía que sería fácil, después de todo ya no estaba herida y aunque su nivel de magia no era el 100% había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.

- Fuego... necesito que me ayudes, rodea a Brona y logra que no pueda moverse.- Dijo Sakura.

La carta hizo exactamente lo que su dueña le había ordenado, se dirigió hacía el hechicero que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando un gran ataque hacía la muchacha y comenzó a crear una prisión para él, cuando este quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, la carta había formado una pared infranqueable a su alrededor. De nada sirvieron los intentos por destruirla.

- No lo intentes siquiera Brona, por mucho que quieras no podrás romper esa pared. ¿Por qué no te rindes?- Le dijo Sakura con amabilidad.- Si lo haces, testificaré a tu favor en el Concilio.

- ¡No necesito tu misericordia!- Dijo el hechicero con rabia.

- Sabes que pueden condenarte a muerte.- Se preocupó.

- Lo condenarán.- Afirmó Shaorán.- Esto no solo te lo ha hecho a ti, Sakura. Ese fue el motivo de la reunión a la que debía asistir, y a la cual, al final falté.- Dijo Shaorán con una pequeña gotita.- El Concilio lo busca porque también había atacado a Xun Hen y Lit Ma Shen, y a ambos bajo la misma excusa que a ti, el demostrar que era el mejor, casi los mata a los dos, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de un tercero, ahora mismo ambos estarían muertos.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

- Sí, Sakura.- Dijo Eriol.- También ha atacado a varios hechiceros occidentales, también en Inglaterra está buscado. Atacó a dos jóvenes hechiceros en aprendizaje porque según él le insultaron, pero lo único que dijeron fue... ¿qué fue?... ¡A sí! Lo único que le dijeron fue que tal vez debía mejorar un poco su hechizo de fuego ya que era un poco débil. También a ambos los atacó y por poco los mata.

- Así pues, no puedo hacer nada por ti, Brona.- Dijo con tristeza.

Los hechiceros del Concilio que habían estado observando todo lo acontecido, se hicieron cargo de Brona. Le lanzaron un hechizo para que no pudiera utilizar su magia y lo llevaron a la prisión de la sede, después de aquello invitaron a Sakura y los demás a permanecer y participar en aquel Concilio.

- Ya que habéis hecho un viaje tan largo deberíais descansar ¿no os parece?

- Pero mi familia tiene que estar preocupada.- Dijo Sakura pensativa.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Sakurita, ya Tomoyo pensó en eso. Les ha dicho a tu padre y a tu hermano que has viajado a Hong Kong con el mocoso.- Dijo Kero.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡A quien llamas mocoso!?- Saltó Shaorán.

- A ti, por supuesto.- Dijo Kero como si tal cosa.

- ¿¡Pero como te atreves peluche!?

- Por favor, no comencéis.- Dijo Sakura mientras tanto a ella como a todo los demás le surgía una pequeña gotita (incluido Yue) y a Eriol le parecía una escena muy divertida.

- Bueno...- Cortó Clow, al cual también la escena le parecía divertida.- pues ya que os quedaréis aquí unos cuantos días más, podéis alojaros conmigo, tú Sakura puedes seguir utilizando tu habitación.

- Es muy amable, señor Clow.

Unos cuantos días después, Sakura y sus compañeros volvieron al presente, donde les esperaba su familia y su vida normal. Nada más llegar, se encontraron con una delegación oficial del Concilio que les estaba esperando con el propósito de llevarse a Brona (que seguía bajo el hechizo que le habían puesto en el pasado) para que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más.

FIN


End file.
